


It starts with a Discovery

by carter-sg-1 (Areneth)



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Caretaker AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1
Summary: What if The Star Trek Universe was even more - diverse.Let's just say that all good things start with a Discovery.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	It starts with a Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my mind is exposed to a variety of TV shows - genres mix and match in my head as I sleep. The results are tiny scraps of text that escape onto my notepad in the dead of the night only to be found in the morning… by a most bemused “nightwriter”.
> 
> It's just a drabble, no worries.

It is most difficult to describe to a non vampire the World a vampire perceives around them. The sounds, the scents, the colours the… utter vibrancy of every living thing surrounding us in nature, in the universe.

Take pulse for example; just blood flooding the veins you might say. But to us it is the life-force we can feel quite literally. Your pulse defines you as clearly to us as your unique scent. It exposes your fears and wants more clearly then any words ever could. Lust burns as brightly through your pulse as does your wrath. Your face may conceal your thoughts but your pulse never will.

Try to imagine my surprise then when, upon beaming over to the Federation starship sent to hunt and capture us, instead of meeting just another better-then-thou high and moral Starfleet marionette I was met with a wall of unadulterated, raw power.

An instant spark as bright as any star I had ever seen in my lifetime ignited as your eyes bore into mine upon the brief brush of our torsos as you stood up to me. The cobalt blue obscured by obsidian as your pupils dilated. An involuntary reaction to our proximity.

 ** _A witch!_** \- my body screamed.

Loudly it would seem because it took you a millisecond longer to comprehend from my reaction what I was and yet… no fear, only surprise was evident in your countenance and your pulse.

Your identity more than anything else made me stop in my tracks and forget about the traitor. His existence irrelevant with the discovery.

My mind went into overdrive, trying to catalogue everything about you at once - coffee, roses, orange blossom, silk, engine grease, ozone and dozens of other scents fought to obscure your true scent from me but there was no getting around it.

**_Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the USS Voyager, is a witch._ **


End file.
